omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Artoria Pendragon)
|-|Servant= |-|Goddess of Rhongomyniad= Statistics Name: Artoria Pendragon, Goddess of Rhongomyniad, Lion King, Lancer. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit. | Divine Spirit. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown. Tier: | D-2 '| '''E-1 '| 'E-2 '| '''Destructive Capacity: | City Level 'physical strikes (Possesses B Rank Strength, which makes her comparable to Saber under Shirou Emiya, killed Mordred). | '''Island Level '(Her Noble Phantasm, Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth, is a rank A++ to EX Anti-Fortress class, superior to Excalibur, killed Vortigern in his Dragon form who became the avatar of Britain itself & devoured most of Excalibur's light). | 'City Level. '| 'Country Level '''via Rhongomyniad (Halted Ozymandias' ''Dendera Electric Bulb). | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ w/'High Hypersonic' reactions and combat speed (Possesses A Rank Agility, which makes her comparable to Saber under Rin Tohsaka). | Durability: | Mountain Level (Possesses A Rank Endurance, which makes her comparable to Heracles), Higher via Force-Fields | Mountain Level, '''at least '''Country Level via Force-Fields (Halted Ozymandias' Dendera Electric Bulb, but was destroyed by a thrown Rammesseum Tentryis). | Intelligence: Immensely skilled lancer. Stamina: Extremely large, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Several Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Key: | Artoria Pendragon | Goddess Rhongomyniad | Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magical Energy Empowerment, Magic Resistance, Force-Field Generation (Rhongomyniad), Blessings From the End of the World, Energy Projection (Rhongomyniad), Can to materialize her armour via Magecraft, Can ride almost any vehicle, Enhanced Charisma Weapons & Equipment Rhongomyniad. Dun Stallion. Notable Attacks & Techniques Noble Phantasm Rhongomyniad: The Spear That Shines To The Ends Of The Earth ( 最果てにて輝ける槍ロンゴミニアド , Rongominiado: Saihate nite Kagayakeru Yari) is the holy lance of King Arthur. Also known as Ron, it is regarded in the same light as the holy lance Longinus that pierced the Messiaharound the 1st Century AD. King Arthur used it in her final battle to kill Mordred. It is said that no matter the toughness of Mordred's armor, it amounted to nothing before the lance as it pierced her chest. King Arthur also used this spear against Vortigern in his Dragon form, the spiral light of the spear piercing through the heart of the crucified dragon. Its purpose isn't meant to be used as a weapon to strike down external invaders. The holy spear is an anchor of storm that fasten together the planet. It has been said that its real form is that of a tower that fasten together the skin of the world. It exists to be the planet's anchor and to ensure the World's stability. As a "pillar of light" that fasten together the outer layer of the world as its main body and the two sides of the World (reality and illusion) itself. It has been said that, in the unlikely event that this is undone, reality will be torn off from the World. Being the "king" that stood at the final moments of illusion and the Age of Gods, she possessed the holy lance that conceals such tremendous power. Merlin describes the actual lance itself as simply a shadow cast by the tower of light that exists at the end of the World. The tower, also called Rhongomyniad, can be said to be ever-distant, since no living person can reach the end of the World itself. Bedivere states that none of the Knights of the Round Table ever questioned the spear's nature, and so never learned of its significance or power, meaning that only King Arthur and Merlin among them were ever aware of what it is. Thanks to the existence of the thirteen restraints that are endowed with the same processes as the "the holy sword of the planet that saves the world", this is barely in a condition where it can take shape as a Noble Phantasm. Its original power is being limited by thirteen restraints, but nevertheless this is the pillar in the far away that shines to extol the brilliance of the planet. The activation of this spear is restricted by the "13 seals", an attribute it shares with Excalibur Proto, and at least half of the seals must be fulfilled to release the light from the Ends of the Earth. When releasing the True Name, both its Type and Rank would change. The holy spear will emit a fragment of the power of the light that shines in the far away. The ability to use it has been passed down in a line descended from relatives of King Arthur, currently held by Gray. Her Mystic Code "Add" only existed as a temporary seal to stop the degradation of the weapon's Mysteryin the first place. When activated, it can launch a beam of light. Class Skills 'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic") grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. With Artoria being Rank B in this skill, she can cancel spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be affected. 'Riding' (騎乗, Kijō, localized as "Dragoon"), the Class Skill of Rider and Saber, is the ability to ride mounts. Rider-class Servants will typically possess a high rank, and A-rank can allow for Phantasmal Beasts and Divine Beasts to be mounted. It is said that dragon type mounts are an exception, requiring a different ability other than Riding. With Artoria being Rank A in this skill, she can ride all creatures but those of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast-rank can be used as mounts. This rank is high enough to have aptitude for the Rider Class. Personal Skills 'Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu) is the increase in performance caused by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it. Simply put, recreating the effect of a jet burst by expending large amounts of Magical Energy. With Artoria being Rank A in this skill, a normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Raises defense several times. Artoria uses this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement. 'Blessings from the End of the World' (最果ての加護, Saihate no kago) Rank EX. 'Charisma' (カリスマ, Karisuma) is the natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. She is of this rank. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D Category:Tier E